


Save Yourself (I’ll Hold Them Back)

by DudeItsVonni



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DudeItsVonni/pseuds/DudeItsVonni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom means sacrifice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save Yourself (I’ll Hold Them Back)

The sirens started blaring just hours after they were captured and separated into different cells. At least he though it had been hours. Time seemed nonexistent after a while, the cold, dark, gray stone walls did nothing to give time away. The blow to the head Sanders had given him earlier didn’t help either. He watched as the Spooks bolted like lightning past his electrified iron cage, zigzagging around the corridor towards the escaping prisoners. He knew the other three would find a way out. His brothers, one by blood, two by every other way one could be brothers, always did. He also knew there was no way they’d be able to get to him. He was alone now.

Sanders knew it too, by the way he was balefully staring at the man in the cell. His beady little eyes eerily searching Gerard’s face. Like he was waiting for his prisoner to try some daring escape like his brothers. Gerard wasn’t going to, though. He knew protocol for these situation; Stick together. If separated, get out if you can; if you can’t, save the others by causing a distraction to give them a chance. Freedom means sacrifice.

“We are going to find them,” Sanders said shrewdly. “It’s only a matter of time. Just save us all the trouble and tell me where they are going.”

“Not likely,” Gerard said, looking past the Hamlet era dressed man. Behind him, twenty or so Spooks stood, stone silent, blank faced. Gerard smiled. “The sun will burst you into flames before you find them, plus, you’re not going to live long enough to go after them.”

“What does that mean?” Gerard just kept smiling. The sirens finally turned off (no doubt because Frank cut the wire), and in the distance a faint beeping could be heard. 

“We’re about to burn up. That’s what it means.” Sanders composure was starting to crack.

“Everybody out!” Sanders cried but it was to late. A loud, ear splitting bang was heard, followed by a flash of white light.

***

Off in the distance, three men stood next to the battered, dusty car. They watched as the white light surrounded the building, exploding it from the inside out. Get in. Set the trap. Get out. No BLI survivors. They never thought Gerard would go off on his own and get captured. They never thought they would fail to rescue their leader. Their captain. Their brother. Not with the amount of time spent planning. But it happened in this business. Kill or be killed. Die with your boots on if you have to. Thinking back, they realize their brother never planned to make it out of this mission alive.

_“If anything happens, set the bombs and get out of there. Save yourself, I’ll hold them back.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my Intro to Fiction class last year because I'm a third year college kid who writes fic for classes with no shame.


End file.
